Persona: Trickster's Gambit
by ZachMercurious
Summary: A whole year has passed since the Metaverse collapsed and the game had been won: a game that, fundamentally, was unjust. With the revelation that distortions are returning, it is time for the Trickster to make a choice: forge a new contract, or relinquish his title as Trickster. MakotoxAkira, RyujixAnn, and maybe more! Kinda suck at summaries, please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Never really sure what to put here when starting a story, so….thank you very much for checking this out, and I hope you enjoy it! Pairing is Akira x Mokoto!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, or anything related to it. 'Cept the games. And they're awesome.**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Alright then, let's be careful. It's just us, and it's been awhile, so it's best if we don't push ourselves." Morgana, in his Metaverse form, peered up with large eyes at Joker. A lot had happened over the past year to change the raven haired Trickster, both inside and out, but seeing the same sly smirk looking down at him, it was almost as if nothing had changed.

But it had.

They had returned to Akira's hometown, the Metaverse was gone. The game was won. The Trickster, with the help of his bonds, had prevailed. The normal life had been nice, but now...Morgana could feel it: they both missed this.

"You know me, Mona, I'm always careful."

"Mm. True, unlike _someone_ we know."

Joker gave Mona another grin before nodding. "Right. Let's find out what's going on here."

Mona nodded. "Right. There's no need to get the others involved." He cut his eyes to Joker, a knowing glance given, causing the Trickster to rub the back of his neck.

The duo headed deeper into the Metaverse, relying on Mona's navigation skills to find the cause of the distortion. After what felt like several hours of dodging Shadows, the duo found themselves in a relative safe space causing Joker to turn to Mona.

"Anything yet?"

Mona shook his head. "No, nothing...it's really unusual for me not to smell a treasure like this."

"If this place doesn't have a treasure then it isn't a palace, right? And if it's not a palace..." He let the words trail off as Mona turned and then shook his head.

"But….I think I sense something? Or….someone? Let's keep going, see if I can get a better reading." Finishing his sentence he turned to look at Joker who was giving him a hoity grin. "Don't you say it! Got enough of that from Ryuji!"

Joker placed his hand on Mona's head. "I wasn't thinking that….I missed this."

"Being a Phantom Thief?"

"Well we wouldn't be thieves if there wasn't a treasure to steal, so let's find it."

"Now we're talkin'! Follow me!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Sae entered her residence to find her sister, Makoto, seated at the table with several letters and text books in front of her.

"Oh, welcome home sis."

"Thank you" Sae said with a small shrug before tilting her chin towards her sister as she set her bag down, "I see you've gotten your letters back. Good news?"

Makoto nodded, feeling pleased with herself. "Yes. I did like you suggested and put in multiple applications at other colleges, but, it wasn't necessary: I was accepted to the same university you went to."

"That's great news, Makoto. I….I don't say it often, but I _am_ proud of you." Sae sat in front of her sister and Makoto tucked a strand of her now longer hair behind an ear.

"Sis….thank you."

"And Akira?" Sae couldn't fight the corner of her mouth pulling into a smirk as she watched her sister become flustered.

"H-he's fine. We just talked not to long ago, but he said he had to go take care of some things and that he'd call me later tonight."

"Has he decided on a college?"

Makoto gave another confident smile. "His grades were really good when he was here, and he said he'd continue the trend." She produced her phone and, shortly, turned it to show her sister a picture. It was Akira, standing in front of the test results giving a comically large smile. Morgana could be seen peaking out of his back, mouth open in what was obviously a smile. Joker had his thumb jutting over his shoulder to the top spot: his name. "So, there's a really good chance he will be getting in too. He just has to continue his studies."

"Is he staying out of trouble?"

"Of course!" Makoto fired back defensively, pulling her phone back to her and Sae just chuckled.

"Alright, you know I had to ask."

"How about you? How's work?"

Sae let out a heavy sigh, resting her head in her hand. "Still stressful. I swear that idiot has no idea what he's doing."

"You mean the guy from America?"

"Aiden, yes. I get that he's not from here, and that his working with us is due to a partnership program, but it's like he knows nothing about Japanese law. And to make things worse, he spoke to a witness in English and still messed up the testimony!"

Makoto furrowed her brows. "Maybe it's just because American law is different than Japanese?"

"You would think he would have studied before coming here. He's giving his co-workers a bad reputation—and you know how important that is."

Makoto placed a reassuring hand on her sister's and smiled faintly. "If anyone can handle it, you can sis: I know the miracles you can work first hand, after all."

Sae's gaze softened and she was silent for a moment before she averted her eyes, almost pouting. "I still want to punch him in his face sometimes." This earned a laugh from Makoto.

"Well, don't do that and you'll be okay, right?"

"Hn, unless someone else gets to him first." Sae planted her hands on the table and stood. "Alright, I'm going to soak in the tub and then head to bed. Don't stay up too late talking to your boyfriend." Her tone, chiding in jest, didn't get the desired response as Makoto merely closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"Jealousy doesn't become you sis."

A laugh burst from Sae before she waved her sister off, calling over her shoulder. "He rubbed off on you, if you're making smart remarks."

"I suppose so." Makoto watched her sister go before looking to her hand and the heart ring that resided there, running her hand over the smooth stone. A sharp intake of breath broke her lips as the stone broke clean off, and clattered to the floor.

* * *

"Don't stop, we're almost there!" Mona called over his shoulder mid-sprint. Joker was hot on his heels.

"I hate to ask Mona...but can you turn into a car, maybe?"

"I would, but I'm still too weak—it's been awhile. We just have to out run them! The signal's close, and-" An orb of fire rocketing past the duo caused Mona to roll to avoid it, popping back up into a mid sprint. "It's….familiar!"

"How?!" Joker asked as the duo rounded a corner just as a bolt of lighting slammed into the junction behind them.

"Like I've felt it before! It's-"

"Been awhile, Joker." The voice was smooth, a little more timber than Joker remembered, but he would never forget it.

Alarm across his face, Joker said nothing as he and Mona came skidding to a stop. "Joker, that's-!"

* * *

**A/N: The end of the Prologue! I know some are confused, but I urge you to continue on and all will be made clear. **

**Do you accept? **


	2. Chapter 1: Beneath the Mask

**A/N: For this chapter alone, there will be lots of time skips. These are denoted by line breaks! **

**The contract has been forged.**

**Let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, or anything related to it. 'Cept the games. And they're awesome.**

**Chapter 1: Beneath the Mask**

* * *

_One Year Earlier_

"Maaaaaan, I knew you were a country boy, but damn!" Ryuji looked out the window as they entered Akira's hometown, causing the raven haired Trickster to give a small chuckle himself.

"Yeah, it's certainly not Shibuya, but it has it's charm." Akira replied, looking at the familiar sights. He missed home, of course, but after everything that happened a nagging feeling let him feel truly happy. Did he belong here, now? "Left up here."

Makoto nodded and followed his directions before, finally, Akira told them this was the place. The van came rolling to a stop, the sliding door riding open before Ryuji hopped out. "This is the place? Really? Well, gotta be better than an attic, am I right?"

"You're being rude, Ryuji. But, indeed, this place has a quaint charm to it," Yusuke followed up, framing the household in his hands. It was a modest place, nothing special about it at all—it looked completely normal.

"Still, it's funny to think our leader came from such a humble place," Haru said, giggling slightly at the end.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck. He knew his mother wasn't back from her trip yet, but his father was. And if he heard the commotion-"Oi, there's my boy!"

Suddenly Akira found himself wishing he was fighting back at the top of Memontos again. Certainly preferable. It wasn't that Akira didn't get along with his father, quite the opposite. He was a stark contrast to Sojiro's 'tough love' though.

The source of the voice was revealed as a window on the upper floor opened revealing the face of an older man. He certainly couldn't deny Akira was his son, as the duo shared many features, though his hair was cut shorter and styled. The sides of his black hair were salted with strands of gray, giving him a refined look that only enhanced the 'good looks' he would say he gave his son. His mouth widened into a grin that made the others return it, minus Akira, who tucked his chin. Here they go….

"I'll be right down to let you all in! Can't believe my boy is back!" He disappeared from the window and everyone cast a glance to Akira.

"That's Akira's dad? He's so…." Haru's voice trailed off.

"Eccentric," Yusuke finished before Futaba raised a finger, looking to Makoto.

"But handsome. That means there's a seventy five percent probability Akira will be when he grows up too!"

"When I grow up?!" Akira blasted, looking to Futaba causing the group to let out a chuckle just before the door slid open. Akira's father, now revealed to be a large man over six feet, broad shoulders and thick arms. He quickly grabbed his son by the shoulders, looking him over with a wide, broad grin.

"Look at you! A whole year! Is that...stubble!?"

"Duuuude, his dad is _jacked_," Ryuji said, wide eyed to Ann. "Do ya….think the gene skipped a generation? That's how that works right?"

"I'm surprised you know anything about that," Morgana purred before the large man seemed to notice him.

"Is that a cat?! You got a pet too?!" He fell to his knees, sobbing and hugging his son dramatically. "YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH!"

Akira found himself in a bear hug, arms at his side as the large man sobbed 'uncontrollably', causing the group to exchange glances. It was short lived as the man stood as if nothing happened. "Ah, my manners are poor, sorry. I'm Kurusu Akihiko, Akira's father. You must be the friends he mentioned."

Makoto took charge, stepping forward. "We are. Your son has been a good friend to us, and while the circumstances for meeting him weren't ideal, I think I speak for everyone when I say we're grateful for it nonetheless."

"Hell yeah, your son's a total bro!" Ryuju confirmed with a grin.

"Indeed, in not so uncouth words, your son is indeed a good friend," Yusuke confirmed.

"You could say he changed our lives." Ann nodded.

"Made us better people!" Futaba cheered.

"We owe him a lot, and by extension you. Thank you." Haru bowed.

The large man surveyed them as Akira did the same, a small smile on his face before his father draped a large arm over his lithe frame. "You're giving me too much credit. He may look like me, but this boy is all his mother's doing."

"Oh? Then we'd very much like to meet her too." Makoto gave a side glance to Akira, and the Trickster swore he seen a twinkle of...mischief?

"She's not here at the moment. She won't be back until tomorrow—we've gotta pick her up at the airport. But, I'll pass along that he seemed to be in very good hands this past year. Now" Akihiko leaned close to Akira, covering his mouth as if whispering, but he did in fact not whisper. "Which one's your girlfriend?"

Akira felt the back of his neck redden and his father was suddenly elbowing him in the ribs. "Eh? I knew it~!"

"Duuuude. His dad's a total goofball, the hell!?" Ryuji laughed.

Akihiko leaned down and scooped up Morgana, causing the cat to let out a small yelp, though is was silence as the man's large paw of a hand rested on the cat and began scratching.

"Maybe, but he's not so bad," Morgana purred and Akihiko laughed.

"Guess it likes being pet! Come on in, please! At least have tea, and tell me about the last year!" Akihiko ushered the group inside.

* * *

_Makoto: We made it home in one piece._

_Akira: Glad to hear. I...miss you already, you know._

_Makoto: Me too…._

_ Akira: Guess I'm just going to have to get a part-time job and save up so I can visit._

_Makoto: I...would like that. I'll do the same. _

_ Akira: A Queen needs her Joker after all._

_Makoto: I think you mean Jester…._

_Akira: ...let me have this one._

_Makoto: Very well….you're right, either way._

Akira lay back on his bed and grinned sloppily at the phone before a knock resounded on his door. Lowering his phone he watched his father pop his head in. "Still up?"

"Yeah. Need something?"

"Not at all." Akihiko stepped into the room before looking over his son in silence. A small, earnest smile spread to his lips. "You made some good friends, I almost feel bad having you come back home."

"They're good people," Akira confirmed.

"Still. They really cared about you, it showed. And….well, I missed you. I know sending you away wasn't ideal, but-"

Akira sat up. "It's fine, dad. I understand why." Akihiko nodded sternly, but Akira saw the sadness in his eyes. "What is it?"

"...sometimes I just wonder if it was the best decision to. Missed a whole year of your life...you came back with a pet, and a girlfriend and...well, maybe it's just father's intuition but you seem different. Grown. Mature."

"Father's intuition?" Akira asked deadpan. "Is that even a thing?"

"Is now!" Akihiko said loudly before laughing. "Get your jacket—we're going out to eat, just us guys. You can tell me all about Makoto-chan."

"How did you…?"

"Father's intuition!"

* * *

_Makoto: Mid-Terms are coming up. Have you all been studying?_

_Yusuke: Indeed. I have made sure to set the appropriate time aside for both my studies and my art work. _

_ Haru: I had to hire a private tutor, but, yes, I have been!_

_Ann: There's still some things I could brush up on. How about we all meet at LeBlanc? _

_ Futaba: I'll talk to Sojiro! I'm sure he would like to see everyone again! _

_ Makoto: Ryuji has been suspiciously quiet. _

_ Ryuji: I'm here!_

_ Makoto: Your studies?_

_Ryuji: Er...yeah! I've been studying. _

_ Akira: That's a first._

_Ryuji: Not you too man! I thought we were bros!_

_Yusuke: Brotherhood will not save you from failing._

_Ryuji: But I have been studying! Why doesn't anyone believe me!?_

_Futaba: Because we're not stupid? _

_ Haru: I believe you Ryuji! I saw you and Ann the other day studying at the diner in Shibuya?_

_Yusuke: …..what?_

_Futaba: It was a hologram!_

_Ann: He really studied. Well, more like I helped him, but he DID put in effort._

_Ryuji: SEE!? I TOLD YOU!  
_

Morgana looked from the chat to Akira. "If Ryuji is planning anything with Lady Ann…!" Another chat message popped up, though this was not from the group chat.

_Makoto: I wish you could come. _

_ Akira: Me too._

_Makoto: To think Ryuji would actually study though…_

_ Akira: Maybe his heart changed?_

Makoto couldn't fight the snerk that escaped her lips at the message.

_Makoto: That has to be it._

_Akira: Who would have thought our last job was actually getting Ryuji good grades?_

_Makoto: An admirable goal._

_Akira: How's home? Sae-san alright?_

_Makoto: She is. Just stressed from work. Apparently a new lawyer transferred from America in a joint program. He is...unique. _

_ Akira: Unique how? Like my dad?_

Makoto smiled warmly at the message, her mind wandering.

* * *

_"Thank you for the tea." Makoto bowed as the crew loaded back into the van, having offered their thanks._

_"It's no trouble, Makoto-chan. Thank you for taking good care of my son in my stead." Akihiko rubbed the side of his head. "He can be handful. Shoulda seen him as a kid."_

_"I would very much like to hear those stories some time." Makoto admitted with a small giggle and Akihiko grinned at her._

_"Sure. _

_Telling my son's girlfriend embarrassing stories is part of the job description for being a father, after all." _

_ Makoto found her face growing hot. They had specifically avoided the question earlier..."I-I w-we're not…!" _

_ Akihiko's grin became a full beaming smile. She didn't have to say anything, her reaction was all the answer he needed. He knew his son, after all. "It's fine, Makoto-chan, there's no need to. Just, a tip: he likes long hair."_

* * *

The crimson eyed honor student found herself idly twirling a strand of her, now, longer hair before she replied.

_Makoto: How is he, by the way? I thought he was very nice._

_Akira: He's fine, still the usual. _

_ Makoto: I never asked, but...are you close to him?_

_Akira: Unfortunately._

_Makoto: He didn't seem that bad. _

_ Akira: He's never serious….drives my mom up the wall._

_Makoto: Well, you can be quite 'dorky' yourself, sir. Speaking of your mom, I'm sad I didn't get to meet her. What's she like?_

Akira looked at the phone in thought. How to describe his mother? He had been sent away because his record would reflect negatively on her business. While they weren't rich or particularly well off, his mother did hold a high ranking job that relied on her reputation. She wasn't mean, by any stretch, but she could be stern—honestly he had felt terrible that his actions had put her work at risk. Even though he was falsely accused. But, he supposed….

_Akira: I think you'd like her. You have a lot in common. _

_ Makoto: Oh?_

_Akira: Not...in a creepy way. Just, she's always reminding me to study. She wants me to succeed and do well, but she can be scary. Like you. _

_ Makoto: I am NOT scary! _

_ Akira: ….you have threatened to hit me no less than 86 times. _

_ Makoto: I have not! _

A pause.

_Makoto: ….were you counting?_

_Akira: No. _

Makoto sighed and shook her head, a smile forming. He was always teasing her.

* * *

Akira stood in front of his test scores, angling the phone to catch his name at the top of the list. Morgana peeked out his bag. "Ready," Akira asked.

"Yeah!"

They took the picture and Akira showed it to Morgana. "What's with that smile. It's like Pops is rubbing off on you!" Pops, the nickname that Morgana had given his father. While Sojiro was 'boss' or 'chief', he had affectionately taken to calling his father, pops. Akira knew the two were quite fond of one another. His dad often brought Morgana suishi, and that did wonders for the Metaverse being to grow on him.

"Should I send it?"

Morgana nodded. "I think she'll like it!"

Makoto raised a brow at her phone as it dinged. A new text from Akira? Immediately she opened it and her face spread into an unknowing smile. He did look a lot like his father with that smile, and he had did as he promised: top of his class.

_Makoto: I am proud of you._

_ Akira: I got to get into your college, right? I'm going to do everything I can to make this work._

* * *

_ Akira: I have….bad news._

Makoto felt her stomach drop at the text.

_Akira: I won't be able to make it for Valentine's Day. Work needs me that day…_

_ Makoto: I understand…_

_ Akira: I'm still going to send a present though, so be sure to check the mail daily! _

_ Makoto: Of course. I'm going to send you something as well. _

_ Akira: Sorry...we weren't able to meet for Christmas either. _

_ Makoto: Your family wanted to spend time with you, it's fine._

Akira sighed, looking at the phone as his brows knit. He really wanted to see her...not just a picture. She had been growing her hair, and he wasn't sure why...but he liked it. He rotated his phone up, still laying on his bed and snapped a picture before sending it to her.

_Akira: Since I can't see you._

There was silence for a bit before his phone beeped with a reply message. It too, was a picture. Makoto was also in bed, though she was clad in a familiar shirt. He had 'let' her have one when she stayed the evening at LeBlanc almost a year ago. Well, she had taken it really. It was a simple button up white shirt, though the buttons were un-done just enough to see the top of her cleavage. Akira sat up immediately, sending a glance to Morgana who was, thankfully, asleep on his desk chair.

_Akira: Wow._

Makoto bit her lip before replying.

_Makoto: Too much?_

_Akira: No: perfect._

Makoto felt her cheeks redden. She had spent her entire life trying to be perfect, and she had hated it. But being called perfect by the man she loved? She found she didn't mind it at all. She found, she actually liked it.

_Makoto: Sweet talker._

* * *

Akira rounded the corner from his work, Morgana's head sticking out his bag as they walked.

"Time flies when you work hard!" Morgana cheered this before looking up at Akira, who's brows were furrowed. It was Valentines Day. Morgana wasn't stupid by any means. "Did you send the gift?"

Akira nodded. "Of course. I just hope she got it in time."

Morgana looked forward, opening his mouth to speak but stopped. Was that…? He climbed out of the bag and leaped down, racing off.

"Morgana?" Akira called after him, though the cat didn't stop—it sprinted off and Akira found himself following.

After several turns of only catching the creature's tail, he rounded one and nearly stepped on him. "Morgana, what-" He stopped.

Before him stood a young woman, clad in a blue velvet gown, hair a fair blonde and eyes a piercing gold. Beside her, was a door that the Trickster knew all too well.

"Hello, Joker and Morgana. It does my heart good to see you both well. Now, if you'd be so kind?" She gestured to the blue door that slowly creaked open. "Our mutual acquaintance would like a word."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the read! Thank you so much for the follows I have received just from the Prologue alone. I was very apprehensive of posting it due to it's nature—set forward in time a bit from where I wanted to start the story. So seeing those really gives me hope! **


	3. Chapter 2: Valentine's Day

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! And I hope you guys are as stoked for P5 Royal as THIS GUY IS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, or anything related to it. 'Cept the games. And they're awesome.**

**Chapter 2: Valentine's Day**

* * *

Akira traded a look with Morgana, the blue eyes staring back into his own onyx. Finally he gave a small nod and the duo entered the room, Akira tilting his head towards her with a small smile.

"Good to see you again, Lavenza."

"You as well, Trickster," came the reply with a soft smile that reached her golden orbs.

Entering the door, Akira was immediately met with a completely different room as previously. There were no bars or even cells. This was a library, though a modest one—some of the shelves were empty. The shelves that weren't empty were a vibrant azure, the ones empty a dull faded gray—unused. There were no visible windows, though azure drapes hung from rungs periodically throughout the area. Sitting in the center at a cherry wood desk was Igor, the true one he surmised. His hands were tented, that grin upon his face as he surveyed Akira. His legs were crossed and Akira noted the same blue carpet beneath the desk.

"Hello, Trickster. It has been some time, but I am glad you are well. Before we begin, I must ask, how has life been treating you since you won the game?"

Akira tucked his chin, peering over his glasses at the man. "Long time no see, Igor. Life has been good...but something gives me the feeling you're about to tell me something that changes that."

Morgana approached, and Akira finally noted that the cat had turned to his Metaverse form. Talk about a blast from the past. The large eyes turned to Akira then to Igor. "Then...I didn't remain because of their cognition of me...it's because you knew there would be a need for me."

Igor nodded. "As I expected, insightful as always Morgana. That is correct. Though, this is no game and there is no rehabilitation—this is a re-writing of history using the very same cognitive world you disbanded."

"But if we disbanded it how is it being used?" Morgana folded his arms.

"A good question—one that I assure you, you will find the answer to but not one I can provide. What I can say is you weren't the only ones who knew about it, correct?"

Morgana tilted his large head. "True. There were plenty who knew about it, but that doesn't mean that could just _create_ it...any ideas Jo—Akira?"

Akira gave his friend a small grin. "Hey, I almost missed hearing that." He paused as he shifted his weight, rubbing a strand of his hair between his fingers. "I'm not sure. I was well versed, but not exactly an expert like Futaba. Makoto even had a better grasp."

Morgana beamed. "Gathering everyone together will be nice!"

Akira frowned slightly. "We'll be going back to the Metaverse. It's going to be dangerous...I'm not sure if I can ask that of everyone again."

Morgana blinked. "You wouldn't have to, though."

"That's what I'm afraid of. We had a lot of close calls last time...I mean, I almost lost my best friend. I almost died—we faked that, remember? It's just..."

Morgana furrowed his brow, a sadness hitting his eyes. "No..I understand." He put his paws on his hips. "Then I guess we'll just have to look into it ourselves! Besides, with me and you, we'll be fine."

Akira looked to Igor who nodded before speaking.

"Then shall we make a deal? I will provide you with aid similar to what we have provided before. You will be able to call upon the same powers you had and in return, you will stop the one who seeks to re-write the world."

"But what do you get?" Akira tilted his head. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but, considering what happened before...I'm wary."

"I assure you this is still the same master who saved you," Lavenza said sternly.

"It's not that, it's just that deals can't be one sided. It's not a _deal_ then."

Igor let out a chuckle. "You are correct, Trickster. What I get out of it is admittedly very little—as you see. But you will just have to trust when I say that re-writing of history would meddle in affairs far beyond just you or I's deal. Affairs that I am in charge of protecting."

Akira was silent for a long moment before he grinned, almost in a feral manner. "Then you have a deal."

Igor let out a low chuckle. "Good. I am glad the past year has not dulled your resolve, Trickster. For now, you may return to your world and begin your mission. We, will be in touch."

* * *

Aiden sat with his head resting on his hand. His dirty blonde hair, cut short, was scruffed in his hand as his cerulean blue eyes stared at the paper. He bit down on the toothpick in his mouth as he ran the hand down from his head. Sitting back he rubbed the light stubble on his face before sighing. He wanted a smoke. The office had long since passed working hours, the sun had set, and now it was reaching the darkest parts of the night. He returned his blue eyes to the paper, rotating the toothpick once and twice. "Phantom Thieves..." Certainly the 'phenomenon' had been little more than an online fad. There had been plenty of them, and thanks to social media, it wasn't just certain countries or cultures. Hell, once it got big enough online, people in America were saying that the Phantom Thieves had helped them—despite all 'evidence' of their 'work' being confined strictly to Japan. He hadn't moved here for that, of course, but once here, well...curious minds, right? What he hadn't expected was to find a very specific name linked to the case. As if on cue, a knock at his office—which he thought was a re-purposed broom closet—door brought his attention. Sae Nijima, his 'partner', stood in the door way. He wasn't dumb—no matter how much she may have thought: she was a babysitter, and he knew it.

"'Eyyyyy, Sae-san….can I go home now? Or ya gonna keep me here against my will?" He carefully organized his papers, as if clearing his desk for the evening, promptly placing his most interesting ones on bottom.

"Nijima-san works fine, and I'm not forcing you to stay." Her retort was clipped, short. The usual. Aiden sighed and stood from his desk. He was dressed in a dark gray slacks and a dress shirt. The sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled to just beneath his elbows, tie loosened and top button undone. Grabbing the matching jacket from the back of the chair, he tossed it on—dead of February, after all. He wasn't from a cold climate, being from the southern part of America, so anything below mid seventies and he was freezing.

"Yeah...just stuffed in here like I'm waiting on a letter from Hogwarts."

"...what?"

"Nothing."

"Then let's go. I'm leaving for the night and locking up."

"Ya know...it's been months. Could just give me a key." His comment was met with a crimson stare and he gave a defeated shrug and a sigh. "Alright, fine. Keep your secrets."

The duo left the office in relative silence, Aiden finally breaking that once they reached street level. "Oh, yeah...finished helping Kobayashi-san with those depositions you were asking about."

"I'll look them over tomorrow."

"Check them for mistakes, you mean."

"If it needs to be said..."

Aiden let out a snort before he fell silent for a long moment as they walked towards the train station. He stopped short, causing Sae to raise a brow. "You don't live around here, what are you doing?" She stopped and turned, seeing him with a smirk on his face, though the emotion behind it wasn't mischievous or malicious...it was...boyish? He thumbed over his shoulder to a small, hole in the wall bar.

"I don't, but there's a nice hole in the wall bar here and you've been busting my ass these past two weeks. I'm getting a drink. Join me?"

Sae stared at him, her face a mute mask before: "...you're serious?" Her tone indicated the incredulous manner that her face belied.

"Aw come on. All you do is work, work, work. If I wasn't firmly grounded in reality, I'd wonder if you were some android that plugged into the wall to sleep."

"An android? You sound like an idiot..."

Aiden shrugged, looking away with his brows knit and that smirk still present. "Yeah, you've said that before. Look: I ain't hitting on ya. I'm just asking, for the sake of camaraderie, to join me for a drink. I would like to think I have more class than trying to get a woman drunk—Valentines Day or not."

Sae rolled her eyes. Class? The word must have a different translation in America.

"Seriously: harmless drink. We chat. We leave and go our separate ways after."

Honestly, it was like dealing with a man-sized child. He wouldn't relent if she said no, she knew that—she would have to just walk away. But, knowing him, he would just shout down the street at her and draw attention.

Embarrassing.

"Fine. I suppose a drink couldn't hurt, after all of our hard work."

"And for camaraderie." Aiden wagged his finger with a sagely nod and Sae had to fight the impulse to smack him with her bag.

"Let's just go before I regret this..."

* * *

Makoto sat on her bed, a package before her. It wasn't large, small enough to fit in the mail box for their apartment—but it was addressed to her, and it was from Akira. Her longer hair was pinned up behind her head as she turned the box over. She had been home for a few hours now, and had delayed opening it until he called: he would, she knew. And he should be getting off work any moment now. Her heart fluttered with excitement and emotion for the gift. Her phone went off, though it wasn't the sound of a phone call—it was a text. Picking it up, she was surprised to see it as from her sister.

_Sae: Hey. I'm going to be home late. Out with a co-worker for drinks._

Makoto raised a brow, a grin creeping on her face: payback!

_Makoto: Oh really, sis?_

_Sae: Don't you start. It's not a date._

_Makoto: I didn't say that, sis. I believe you just did, though._

There was silence and Makoto could practically hear Sae rolling her eyes. She let out a small giggle: Akira had rubbed off on her. Setting her phone down, pleased with getting the better of her elder sister in the exchange, she looked back to the box. Curiosity was getting to her. She picked it up and gingerly shook it.

No. She shouldn't do that. It has to be a surprise. She promptly placed it back down and looked back to her phone. Akira should be off by now...should she call him? Surely he would call her...was something wrong? A few moments of over-analyzing later, her phone rang.

* * *

Akira exited the door and found himself standing in the same alley as before, Morgana at his side. Adjusting his glasses he looked down as Morgana spoke.

"It's late..." The cat peeked around the corner, towards a digital clock on the side of a building, "Already almost midnight..."

"Crap!" Akira reached into his pockets, fumbling quickly before producing his phone.

"Calling pops?"

"No..." Akira said before raising the phone to his ear.

"Oh right! That's today! I'll head back home since we're only a few blocks away, see if I can find anything out on the way. Give Queen my regards!"

"You bet," Akira replied with a grin, causing Morgana to do the same. Well. The best he could.

"Phantom Thieves are back in action!" The cat raced off.

Akira wasn't sure what information Morgana could gather walking the streets, but, stranger things HAD happened. The phone rang a few times before he heard a soothing sound on the other side.

"Happy Valentine's Day..." Makoto said softly.

"That's my line" Akira replied, "get your gift?"

"I did, though I haven't opened it yet."

"Why not?" Akira found himself cocking his head.

"I wanted to wait for you to call, so it would kind of be like you were here to give it to me."

Akira stopped walking and turned his eyes towards his phone. He...it was moments like this, things that she did that took both of them into consideration, that made him love her. Even more so than he already did. But it also hurt: he was going to willingly lie to her. To hide the return of the Metaverse from her—from all of them. To protect them.

It was selfish, he knew. It was the simple acts of kindness that often made one realize what truly mattered. And highlighted your own short comings even more.

"Thanks...I'm glad you did."

Her response a small 'hn', followed by a soft, "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed and had / are having an awesome day! :D**


End file.
